My Best Friend's Cousin
by Baybeebliss
Summary: Darien is a playboy in his school. Serena is Andrew's younger cousin who came to live with Andrew. He will do all that he can to protect his hot cousin from his plaboy friend. Rating may change later on...


Title: My Best Friend's Cousin

Summary: Darien is a playboy in his school. Serena is Andrew's younger cousin who came to live with Andrew. He will do all that he can to protect his hot cousin from his playboy friend.

Ages 

Serena is 16 and her birthday is on June 30.

Darien is 17 and his birthday is on August 31.

Andrew is 18 and his birthday is on May 29.

Mina is 17 and her birthday is on April 13.

Raye is 17 and her birthday is on February 24.

I'm making up all these birthdays except for the one for Serena. Also, Andrew started school late and Serena is turning 17 soon. They're all in grade twelve when school starts, graduating this year, if my story goes that far.

-------

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

Today is June 28, the first day of summer holidays. Darien, having nothing to do, is very bored. He phoned Andrew, his long time best friend.

"Hello, Andrew speaking."

"Hey 'Drew. I'm bored. Let's go out for a drink."

"Um…I can't. I'm babysitting…Mike…um…Mrs. Wong's kid, maybe later, unless you wanna help me."

"No way, he's so annoying."

"I thought so, bye now."

He hung up before Darien can answer.

''_Drew is acting weird. He wouldn't hang up on my like that and he was stuttering,' he thought, 'I'll ask Mina.'_

"Hello, Mina is that you?"

"Hey Darien, what's up?"

"I called 'Drew and asked him if he wants to go out and drink something. He said no and said that he's babysitting Mike but he was stuttering and also, he hung up on me before I can reply."

"I thought I saw Mrs. Wong and her family leave yesterday, going on vacation and not coming back for two weeks, at least."

"I think he's hiding something from me then. Come over to my house. We'll talk when I see you."

"'Kay, I'll be over in thirty minutes."

-----

Meanwhile, Andrew stood inside the airport, waiting. Suddenly, a pair of slender hands covered his eyes.

"Don't speak, have over all your money," said a voice.

"Oh no, please let me go. Oh dear, where is my smart and beautiful cousin Serena when you need her?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

A giggle was heard and the hands were off Andrew's eyes.

"Here I am!" she said with a hug.

"Hey Serena, it's been so long."

Serena is a girl (duh…), 16 years old, with knee-length blond hair. She has a very well-shaped body, a nice chest, flat stomach, tiny waist and long tanned legs. She has sapphire blue eyes, natural soft pink lips that has a natural pout, and her cheeks has a hint of pink, looking like she's slightly blushing. She wore a tight black tank top and said 'girls rock' in hot pink letters and it showed a good three inches of her stomach and a pair of demin short shorts with a pair of black old navy flip flops. Her hair is in her normal style of two buns.

"Aren't you cold?" Andrew asked, frowning.

"Of course not, it's so warm here. Come on, let's go pick up my luggage and go."

The cousins picked up Serena's luggage and went to Andrew's car.

-----

Thirty minutes after Darien's phone call, Mina arrived and Darien invited her inside.

"I think 'Drew has a girlfriend," Darien stated, trying to get Mina jealous.

"No, he can't be going out with someone!" she said, trying to convince herself.

"It's totally possible Mina. He doesn't have a girlfriend so it's really reasonable," he said, smirking.

"Let's go to his house and check it out!" Mina said, standing up.

"What's the hurry? Are you getting jealous?"

"No, I just want to make sure that girl doesn't date Andrew for his money."

"Let me finish my drink first," he said, sipping is ice cold Pepsi.

---------

Andrew and Serena arrived at Andrew's very large house. His parents died in a car accident when he was 16, leaving him a large fortune, the house, and everything. Also, he works part time at an arcade since he didn't want to depend on his money only.

"Tonight, I'll treat you to a nice dinner. We have some catching up to do," he said, showing her to the largest room in the house, her bedroom, which is specially designed for her, "Here's your room."

"Wow, thanks Andrew. I love it already."

Andrew went to his own room while Serena began to unpack. Serena's room is truly huge. The walls are very pale purple. There is a king-sized bed in the corner with silk pink sheets. There's a walk in closet and a bathroom too. In front of the bed is a thirty six inch plasma TV with a VCR and a DVD player. Beside that is a rack for CD's, DVD's, and cassettes, that only have a few CD's, DVD's and cassettes, along with a set of speakers and a boom box. There's also a balcony connected to the room too. On the bedside table are a digital alarm clock and a lamp. In another corner is a large wooden desk with a computer and a lamp. On the wall right above the desk is a bookshelf with a few books. There's also a mini fridge in the room for her to put some drinks in. Lastly, there's a couch. As Serena began to unzip her small suitcase, the doorbell rang. Knowing Andrew, he probably won't answer it until hell breaks loose, so she answered it herself. When she opened to door, she saw a tall male with dark hair wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Beside the male is a girl with waist length blond hair with some of it tied back with a big red ribbon. She is wearing a knee length black skirt and an orange tank top.

"How may I help you?"

"We're looking for Andrew," said Mina, coldly.

'_Wow, she's hot," thought Darien._

"Oh, come in and have a seat," she said, "'DREW, TWO PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"COMING!"

Serena went into the kitchen to get drinks. She returned with two cans of iced tea and two cans of root beer. Seeing Andrew come downstairs, she tossed a root beer at him. Luckily, he caught it or else it would have hit him in the head.

"Trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Serena stuck out her tongue at him and handed Mina and Darien each an iced tea. Then, she sat beside Mina, thinking that she's Andrew's girlfriend.

'_At least she didn't sit beside Darien," Andrew thought. _

"Hey Darien, this is Serena. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was really bored so I decided to come help you baby sit Mike. By the way, where is he? I'm positive that Mrs. Wong's kid is a short and annoying boy. I don't think she's it," he said, pointing to Serena," He can't be hiding since he sucks at that and he can't be showering since we can hear if the water is on or not. He most definitely can't walk out the door and drive away. I mean, that would be crazy, wouldn't it, Mina?"

"Darien, I thought I saw Miko go on vacation with his family yesterday."

"Really, I guess they said next week and thought it was today. Isn't that funny…guys?" Andrew asked, trying to play off his little lie.

"Buy Andrew, I called you yesterday and asked if you can pick me up today. I even reminded you what time. You said you had nothing to do so you'll pick me up," said Serena.

Andrew looked around nervously.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Darien asked, giving Andrew a look that said 'you owe me'.

"We're known each other since we were very young," Serena replied.

'_Young, how young? Man, he scored gold, having such a sweet girl as his girlfriend," Darien thought with a tinge of jealousy._

"How long have you guys been dating?" asked Mina.

Serena and Andrew looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing. Mina looked at the two, then at Darien, wondering what was so funny. Darien only looked back at her in confusion. Finally, Andrew calmed down a little bit.

"I think you misunderstood, Mina," said Andrew between chuckles.

"We're not in that type of relationship.

"Yes Minako. She's my younger cousin."

"Minako, Minako Aino?" Serena asked as she gave Mina a hug.

"Do I know you?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me, Mina," she said, pouting.

"Serena Tsukino? Sere, it's been so long!" she yelled, giving Serena a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…"

Mina quickly let go.

"Andrew, Andrew Crown, is that you?" Darien asked, smirking as he hugged Andrew.

"Darien, it's you, it's been so long!"

Then, the two fell on the floor, laughing.

"Sere, I haven't seen you in years, Man, I wish Raye came over."

"Raye? She's around? Andrew, call her, please?"

"I don't have her phone number, you'll have to ask Darien."

"Please Darien, I haven't seen her since forever!"

"Well…that would mean I have to call Chad…"

Serena's eyes began to fill up with tears. Mina and Andrew knew her too well to fall for her tricks but Darien doesn't know. So, he fell for it. Mina decided to play along.

'_Damn, I can't stand to see a girl cry, especially someone like her.'_

"Darien, how can you be so mean, making her cry?"

"Okay fine, I'll call."

Serena and Mina instantly beamed as Darien dialed Chad's number.

'_Crap, I've been tricked!" he thought._

"Hey Chad!"

"Hey Darien."

"Is Raye with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well her friend, Serena, is here at Andrew's house and she asks if Raye wants to come over."

"Serena?"

Then Darien heard a squeal on the other end.

"Ok, Dare, we'll be there in an hour."

"Chad said they'll be here in an hour."

"Let's have a sleepover!" declared Mina.

"Oh no you won't," said Andrew.

"Please? We'll have dinner tomorrow. It will be only us," said Serena, giving Andrew puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine, but it's only Raye and Mina."

"Thanks 'Drew, you're the best!" she exclaimed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Mina left to go home and get her stuff for her sleepover while Serena set up sleeping bags and stuff as Darien called Chad to tell Raye to grab stuff for sleeping and necessities other than her sleeping bag.

"Hey Darien, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"In two days its Serena's birthday and I want to have a surprise party for her. I was wondering if you can ask Ami, Greg, Lita and Ken to come. Ami and Lita were Serena's friends before she moved away."

"Sure, I'll call them tonight and tell them. Tomorrow, we'll go to the mall and get her gifts. I just know that Serena will get so carried away that she won't notice we're getting her gifts."

"Good idea, girls love shopping. And she didn't bring a lot of clothes or anything else with her so she'll need to get some."

Ding Dong…

"I think Mina came back," said Andrew and he was right.

Mina went upstairs immediately to help Serena. Half an hour later, Raye and Chad arrived.

"Raye!" Serena yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Serena, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Come up, we have a lot of catching up to do.'

"Girls, tomorrow, we're going shopping. Mina, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Andrew.

"Listen, in two days is Serena's birthday so we're getting her gifts tomorrow at the mall. Also, we're gonna give her a surprise party. I need Raye to keep her occupied for the morning of her birthday. Lita, Ami, Greg, and Ken are probably gonna come. I'll ask them tonight. Now go tell Raye what I told you," said Andrew and then Mina ran upstairs, "Chad, are you coming?"

"Duh, any friend of Raye's is a friend of mine."

Raye is wearing a red spaghetti strap top and black capris. She and Serena are chatting away. Mina whispered the message in Raye's ear and she nodded. Mina quickly closed the door, wanting to join in the conversation. The boys downstairs heard the door close and they exchanged mischievous glances. They tiptoed upstairs and leaned against the door. A giggle erupted from the room.

"So Serena, what do you think about Darien?" asked Mina.

----------

This is the end of Chapter one. Thank you for reading. The story will be edited when the whole story is done.


End file.
